The Godless World
The Godless World is an open source setting created by NoFourthWall that explores the consequences of this universes' primary deity and the apocalypse caused by this. 'Premise' In the beginning of time there was nothing, save empty space and silence. That is, until the entity known as CHANGE came into existence, applying form to what was once nothing. As reality continued to expand, CHANGE's brethren, the FACTS, joined their elder sibling and filled their roles in the universe. But like reality, CHANGE started to alter as well. As time passed it developed sentience and began to modify the laws it once created and upheld, allowing creatures that could alter space and time to exist. The FACTS quickly realized their "brother" had abandoned the law it had established and retaliated, severely weakening it in the process. Out of desperation, CHANGE fled across the universe until it found Earth, where it joined the pantheon of the Fears under the new identity of The Glitch. However, the Fears became fearful of the Glitch's vast amount of power and eventually decided to trap it in the Empty City, where they attempted to kill it. Through sheer luck the Glitch managed to survive again, but at a terrible cost, as it was captured by the SMSC shortly afterwards. Several decades of imprisonment passed, with every single attempt at interrogating and torturing the Glitch for any information on it and the rest of the Fears being complete failures. Realizing that they were never going to make any progress, the SMSC finally decided to execute the Glitch once and for all. Yet, rather than saving the world from one of the monsters that plagued humanity, the SMSC inadvertently caused countless disasters. Without the Glitch's divine presence, reality started to tear itself apart. The Fears domains started to merge with Earth, thousands of supernatural creatures were created on a daily basis, and in a few short decades civilization was a distant memory. Drawn to where the Glitch had been killed, the FACTS found a world ravaged by the unnatural. Retracting their influence from most of the universe, they focused on earth in an attempt to retain what little order still remained. The problems would be solved... 'Stories' The events that take place in the Godless World span entire centuries and are divided into four major time periods that denote how close reality is to being completely annihilated. *'The Last Age of Dominance': An era where humanity still rules over the Earth and the Fears existence is still a secret to the public. This part of the timeline primarily explores the events leading up to the Glitch's demise and it's relationship with the FACTS, the Fears, and the SMSC. *'The Decline of Reality': An era in which humans are struggling to survive, the Fears are doing everything in their power to maintain order, and new supernatural creatures are being created daily. *'The Decline of Order': An era where humanity is the minority, supernatural creatures and objects are considered normal occurrences, and the Fears have almost no control over the universe. *'The Last War:' An era plagued by utter chaos, where humanity has been extinct for eons and the Fears are at war with the recently created monsters and the FACTs. By the time their war is finally over, all life in the universe has been eradicated and the Godless World is erased from existence by The Quiet. 'Prologue' *The Godless World by NoFourthWall (first story written for this verse) 'The Decline of Reality' *The Doctor and the Crusaders - Sordin Category:Verses Category:The Glitch Category:FACTS Category:The Godless World